


Hello, Goodbye (or ‘the saudades’)

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, But also, Desmond and Shaun Need to Use Their Words, Falling In Love, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Melancholy, Music, Playlist, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: Saudade/sɐwˈðaðɨ/adjectivea deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longingmight never returnA ShaunDes playlist because I'll never get over these two.





	

****

 

Listen to **[SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/user/22zh3cgf4k457jpx6xwjxofdy/playlist/3NYQYlj8O9WyKSYX7f1uDQ) or SOUNDCLOUD**

 **_i._ ** _Oh Wonder - Landslide // **ii.** Dodie Clark - Sick of Loosing Soulmates // **iii.** Digital Daggers - Still Here // **iv.** Two Door Cinema Club - The Changing of the Seasons // **v.** WILD - Back To You // **vi.** Oh Wonder- Body Gold (Louis the Child remix) // **vii.** The Cab - Endlessly // **viii.** Pink ft. Lily Allen - True Love (Cover by Jumblekye) // **ix.** Matchbox Twenty - Sleeping At The Wheel // **x.** Oh Wonder - Technicolor Beat // **xi.** Neon Trees - Sleeping With a Friend // **xii.** Desire -Years & Years // **xiii.** Hozier - From Eden // **xiv.** Arctic Monkeys - Knee Socks // **xv** **.** Of Verona - Dark In My Imagination // **xvi.** Glass Animals - Gooey_


End file.
